The Chronicles Of Klub Ice!
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: Get ready to PAHTEEEEE! It's MY Klub Ice experience!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS WRITTEN IN A SWEDISH ACCENT AFTER THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH.

* * *

I wake up in some kind of room, bolted to a chair. That's how I _know _something is going on.

"Wha-where, where am I?" I say as I open my eyes, the room is dim, I can barely make out the silhouette of someone across from me.

"You'll find that out soon enough," Says the silhouette, with a swedish-ish accent.

"Who-wha are you?" I manage to will up the strength to ask.

"I am Bruno, owner of Klüb Ice!"

"What's Klüb Ice?"

Bruno's voice took on a dangerous tone, "I SAID YOU'LL," he stopped himself, " I said you'll find out soon enough, Rölf,"  
"Is there another person in this room? Because I'm not Rölf."

"You are now, Minecraftpsyco99, you are now…."  
There was a whizz of machinery, then I felt a slight zap, and everything went black…..

* * *

"Rölf! Rölf!" A voice says, "Wake up! It's time to pahteeeee!"

"OOH! Did someone say pahty?" I ask, jolting upright. "Wait, who ah you?"

"I'm Olga! Remembah? We had a crazy pahty last night!"

"Oh jah! You're the big hairy illiterate one who got stuck in the bookcase!"

"Jah, that's happened too much. Where's Bruno, he needs to let us out of our Pahty Cages!"

I look around and notice we're locked off from the pahty floor.

"BRUUUUNOOO! WE NEED TO GET OUR UNCEY UNCE ON!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Bruno?" I Yell, "I vant to pahte!"

"We can pathee in here!" says Olga, " UNCEY UNCEY UNCEY UNCE UNCEY UNCE!"

He started shaking his butt.

"UNCE UNCE UNCEY UNCE!"

"You fools, Klub Ice music isn't that stuff you make with your silly little mouths," says a voice, " Klub Ice music is….Electronic" -onic-onic-onic, his voice echoed. Then, Bruno started dancing.

"Does he notice theres no music playing?" I asked Olga.

"Okay, i'm going to let you out to pathee now!" Bruno exclaimed.

The words echoed in my mind.

Then something else….

_ESCAPE  
ESCAPE  
ESCAPE  
ESCAPE  
ESCAPE…._

"Escape?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guyz ROLF here, you should go and vote on my profile for the next Chronicles Of… Story VOTE NOW!  
Yes Bruno! Im coming!

* * *

"Escape?" Bruno said, "DID YOU SAY ESCAPE!?"

"Vat?" I said, " No! Are you taking your meds?"

"Vell, no." Said Bruno.

"Guyz look! LOOK!" Augustus pointed at something.

"! ITS A DISCO BALL!" Svens yelled and grabbed on the disco ball and started swinging from it.

"I CAME IN LIKE A DISCO BALLLLLLLLLLL" He sang.

"SVENS! GET DOWN!" Bruno screamed.

"But I don't vant to!"  
_THE YACHT!  
THE YACHT!  
GET TO THE YACHT!_

"AHAHHASgghAAAjhghasdfafhasdfhasdf!" I screamed.

"Rolf? Vats wrong?" Olga asked.

"I vink I've got schizophrenia!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but i had to work fast! More coming soon! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

2 HOURS LATER….

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Ve have a new Klub Ice Member!" Said Bruno.

"OOH! Who is he!?" I asked.

"Actually, its a she! Her name is Kiana," Bruno stepped aside to reveal…...noone. "Where'd She go?"

* * *

MEANWHILE (Outside)...

* * *

"Vait, this isn't the bathroom…" Kiana said, standing on the overhang look porch thingy. "Look! It's A Yacht!"

Kiana jumped down, "Wait, what the heck?!"

"Okay, so shes gone, but anyways….. Stephano, Frederick (He's mute) and Randalf have just arrived…. sooooo TO THE PARTY DECK!" Yelled Bruno.

We all ran to the party deck, outside.

"Hey! Is that a YACHT?!" Svens yelled, pointing.

"JA!" I said, " I VISH TO GO THERE!"  
"NOONE ESCAPES!" Bruno pulled out a diamond sword and stabbed all of us.

* * *

WHAT. THE. HECK?

BRUNO!

* * *

I vould lyke to vank KyraDoesFanFics, vor de amazzing Klub Ice guest list, because even I, ROLF, cannot remember the names in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up back in the party cell.

"BRUNO! VAT VAS THAT ABOUT?!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I had too much candy,"Bruno said, letting me and the others out.

"Guys! look at dis book I found!" said Olga.

"But Olga, you cannot read!" Said Agustus.

"Fine, you read it then," Olga then threw the book at Agustus.

"OOH!" exclaimed Agustus, "Klub Ice: A History!"

"Gimme vat!" Bruno snatched the book from Augustus as a single page ripped out of it. I jumped up and caught it before Bruno noticed.

"Dis, dis is nothing," Bruno said as he set the book on fire.

But I read the page to myself silently.

_Klub ICe was founded by Bruno to brainwash innocent people in order to think that they are swedish and always wanting to party, that way Bruno is never lonely and he can party….FOREVER._

Then, everything came back in a flash, and I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

I kept up the stupid brainwashed act for a few more weeks, trying to work out an escape plan. I wanted to tell the others, but I couldn't.

"AY! BRUNNNOOOO" I called one day.

"Vat? Vat?" He asked.

"It looks lyke deres some partee ponies outside!" (Im no brony, btw)

"OOOOH MORE KLUB ICE MEMBAHS!" He ran to find the 'ponies'

Meanwhile, I ran to the "Sacred Klub Ice Boss Room" yep, that's what it is called.

Hmmm, I thought.

I pushed the button that said escape.

"Security access has been granted," I heard a voice whisper.

I ran out, grabbing a diamond sword on the way, not knowing that I had set off a silent alarm, and that Bruno was there, waiting for me, with a diamond sword.

"Trying to eskape ah we Jooey?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**SORRY BOUT THE LACK OF CHAPTERS, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH TEAM MCWRITTEN LATELY AS YOU CAN SEE, IF YOU'VE READ THE DEMENTED DIMENSION…..  
-JOEY**_

"Um….no?" I said, smiling, "I just heard about some secret party room and… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"  
I screamed and pointed at nothing, momentarily distracting Bruno, allowing me to slip by.

"Rölf!" Yelled Svens, "Come bak so ve can pahtee!"

"NO! I'M NEVER PARTYING AGAIN!"

"Come on Rölf!" Called Ulga, "You luv to pahtee!"

I could see the staircase, I just had to jump.

JUMP!

I took a right, and ran into Bruno again.

"Stop messing around Rölf, you vant to stay!"

"NOOOOO!"

"...Yes you do"

"no"  
"yes"  
"no"

"YES"  
"NOOOOOOO!" I spartan kicked Bruno in the face, and sped towards the door to the bridge.  
"KLUB ICE SENTRIES ACTIVATE!" Yelled Bruno.

"YOU VANT TO PAH-PAH-TE-TE-TEEEE" Said a sentry, which was an Iron Golem robot in a white tux. It started to attack me.

"OW OW OW" I exclaimed.

"You'll nevuh eskape, Rölf," Bruno said as I blacked out…...


	8. Chapter 8

Wait? I'm still on the bridge! I'm Home free! I realized when I awoke. But Bruno…..

It could still be some weird-ish trap.

But no, I must try.

I raced to the end of the bridge, and jumped off, and followed the path.

"WAIT ROLF!" Said Agustus.

"FOLLOW ME TO THE YACHT!" I Screamed.

Randalf's face lit up, he jumped off and landed on me.

" WHAT THE-" Said Agustus, he sounded different.

"Agustus?"

"I'm Sky. That that place was….SO FOANCY! WHAT THE HECK!?" Sky said. "TO THE YACHT!"

"You aren't going novere!" Said...BRUNO!?

WTF?

"I'm not Bruno," Said Bruno, "I'm really…." There was a pop, and Bruno changed, "SQUID!"

He had a lethal looking bow on top of his head.

"AND NOW JOEY! YOU MUST DIE!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Sky, jumping in front of me, taking the death-delievering blow of ultimate and utter death.

"OMG SKY IS…..DEAD?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT!?" I screamed, "NOOOOO! YOU MONSTER!"  
"To be honest," Squid said, "I didn't really think I'd get this far, but yayyyyyy!"

"You creep, you disgust me," I spat at squids face, I was….kind of mean, but he killed Sky! SKY! All that remained was his amulet.

"WHERE'S HIS BODY? HE'S WHAT! HE SHOULD RESPAWN!"

"Not this time," Squid said, evilly, "That arrow should put him to sleep for a _long _time, there's no coming back for him,"  
I picked up the amulet and threw it at Squids eye.

"OW" Exclaimed Squid, "But no matter, The Squid Takeover has BEGUN!"  
"WHAT?!"

An explosion rocked the earth, Klub Ice erupted in flames, hopefully the others got out, or survived, if they didn't…

Then, a horrible sight arose from the ashes, dozens of flying and weird mutated (only a few mutated ones, actually) came forth.

"PREPARE FOR THE NEW SQUID ORDER!" Yelled Squid, but by the time he said that, I was already on the Yacht and far away from him. I turned on the radio (Normal &amp; The other kind) and was getting reports of squids, everywhere! I even managed to pick up a few transmissions from Hwnt, Bashur, and Bodil40. I even got one from Goldensilver (See:ATTACKOFTHEHAX!).

The Squid Takeover Has Truly Begun.

THE END?! NO WAY!

FAQ  
I know you guys have LOTS of questions, so I'm going to address the ones I KNOW will come up right here:

Q: WHY JOEY HOW COULD YOU!?

A: I wanted to.

Q: DON'T YOU FEEL BAD FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? IS NOTHING SACRED?

A: OKAY FINE! *sob* WHY?!

Q:So.. what happens next?

A: Glad you asked, well, I'll be releasing all the transmissions I get as stories, letting you know about what's happening. I got a bunch from Goldensilver, so I'll release those in 3 Parts, as a sequel to ATTACKOFTHEHAX!

Q: Are we safe?

A: I hope, squids are already beginning to hack into my Fan Fiction account, so I'll be on the run and careful. I'll upload from a different computer each time, and avoid squids at all cost! You'll be the first to know if something happens to me I promise!

Now! Stay safe in this time of peril. And look for the light in this terrible catastrophe.


	10. Update On The Squids

Hey guys, the squids are getting smarter than we thought. They somehow gave me a bloody nose. But anyways, I decoded the first part of Goldensilver's transmission! Head over to The Modded Pixel: Age Of The Squids, I'm making my way to the city to try and help. Hopefully I'll make it in time. KEEP KILLING THE SQUIDS FOR WHAT THEY DID!

-Joey (Unless your a squid… then -Squid)


End file.
